Iris Waters
by That-Lady
Summary: Creature!Severus/OFC. Severus is teaching his second year at Hogwarts, when in comes transfer student Iris Waters. His creature cries for her, will she break his heart like Lily, leaving him without a mate and without joy? Or will she see behind the mask?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Severus/OC, I do not own any recognizable characters. They belong to respective authors.

Rate: M

Diary of Iris Waters

1978

My first day at Hogwarts after my transfer from homeschooling, I am starting my 7th year. I am from a... half-blood family, my mother a witch, and my father was... he was a leprechaun. Hence my rather short stature and incredibly red hair and green eyes. The school is one term in, and I am taking N.E.W.T potions, charms, transfiguration, and history of magic. I was also taking arithmancy, and ancient runes. My schedule looked rather abysmal.

Present:

I quickly use a "point me" spell to locate Headmaster Dumbledore's office, and am brought to a stone gargoyle.

_Oh dear, how do I get pas-_ the heavy stone made a distinct noise as it moved, and out stepped a young tall man, I came up to his collar bone instead of the top of his shoulder, he had an unpleasant look on his face as he swept by, and I saw an older man following him, but he stopped short at the sight of me, and fixed his glasses,

"ah, you must be... Ms. Waters?"

I nodded, "Yes, may I assume you are Headmaster Albus Dumbledore?"

"Of course my dear... One moment ple- Severus! Lower your standard for N.E.W.T classes!"

the dark man did a stiff nod at the Headmaster, but his eyes lingered on me, "Very well. I will... consider it."

I quickly turned my head, "Hello, sir. My name is Irish, Iris Waters." I thought for a moment then added, "7th year."

His eyes looked into mine, and a velvety voice whispered, "Potions Professor Severus Snape, pleasure." My inner self whimpered at his voice, so intimate and sexy, but I held my composure, and tilted my head,

"Potions?" I said with a smile, "I suppose I'll be in your class Professor." he raised his eye brow,

"What level? Have you already been accepted?" I nodded, "N.E.W.T.s sir." he nodded and swept off. I looked at the Headmaster, he nodded and lead me into his office to be handled.

"Okay, Ms. Waters, to begin we will not put you in a house because you only have one year left, so you may sit at any table you so choose, and your schedule has no bearing on your classes, and as your scores are better than even our Head Girl I will give you a separate room away from the dormitories. There is one set up for you in the dungeons. Severus is waiting for you out in the Entrance Hall. He'll take you to your rooms."

Merlin, her _scent_, it was driving me mad, even better than Lily's!

_I suppose this is my mate, no? _My inner vampire darkly chuckled. _**But of course... isn't she delicious, I can smell her arousal at our voice... so tempting, tear off that little school girl skirt and plunder her... she smells innocent. **_I mentally groaned, a virgin? Dear lord you are either merciful or cruel. I decided to go out and bed a woman that night to slake my lust... it would be necessary every time she was in my class, I cleared my throat,

"May I see your time table, Ms. Waters?" she nodded, thick red hair falling into her eyes, it was down to the small of her back in big curls, looking like blood.

"Of course!" she shuffled around in her bag, and pulled out a piece of parchment, huge deep forest green eyes looking at me beneath long lashes...I took the paper and glanced at it, _N.E.W.T potions, tranfiguration, charms! This girl is amazing! Oh wait, three hours of lessons with Poppy as well!** Only the best for us Severus... **And 6 days a week of potions..._

"If you need help with anything Ms. Waters-"

"Iris. Call me Iris, sir. Ms. Waters is my Great-Aunt."

"-Iris, please come to me, as you have no house I'd be... available," _**for anything your desire... just call.**_

A/N: I will continue chapters if people seem to like it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Severus/OFC, I do not own any recognizable characters. They belong to respective authors. *500 more words than last chapter, favorites and reviews are my muse! Also, please note, as this is Severus's 2nd year teaching he is in his early 20s.

Rate: M

Diary of Iris Waters

1978

My potions Professor... is incredibly sexy! I started classes Sunday, and had my first class with Professor Severus Snape Monday! It's a pity I'm a student in his class, why couldn't he teach Care of Magical Creatures? I looked it up, if the student is the age of consent and not participating in the professor's class a relationship is only frowned upon. How unfortunate I need my Potions N.E.W.T to qualify to be a Medi-Witch! Woe is me. It's a Tuesday so I have My first class at 9, Herbology, (did I mention I was taking Herbology?) then:

Arithmancy at 10,

Ancient Runes at 11

Free period for lunch at 12

Double Potions at 1

Double Charms at 3.

I must get to breakfast!

Present:

I rushed off to breakfast, I had written a passage in my diary right after my shower, so my hair was still wet and cold and my skin was damp, it was 8:15 so I had about half an hour to eat and 15 minutes to get to the green houses, _perfect_. I rushed in and ate toast, fruit, and oatmeal. Found a glass of orange juice somewhere and chugged it down. I stood up and made sure I had all the books I would need for Herbology, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes. Then went down to class.

"Okay class, here's a list of dates when you will need your books for the second semester, but today is a quiz on what you have learned so far this year. No- Oh! We have a new student, Ms. Waters, if you will! I'm Professor Sprout deary." I sighed, and stood up,

"Hello, my name is Iris Waters. I'm a 7th year, and plan to become a Medi-Witch." there was polite applause, and then I sat down. I was next to a rather tall brunette girl, who smiled and whispered,

"Hi! I'm Jennette. Jennette Cleary. 7th year Raven-"

"Ms. Cleary! Is there something you'd like to share with the class, hmm?"

Jennette blushed, "No, ma'am."

"Very well, then keep your mouth shut please." Jennette nodded, and looked at me out of the corner of her eye, I winked, then took out a couple pieces of parchment, one for passing notes, and a few for note-taking as Professor Sprout was talking about what would be on our test later.

_**Hi, nice to meet you Jennette.**_

_Hi, so I'm in Ravenclaw as I was saying, what house are you in?_

_**Oh, Dumbledore said because I am only here for one term it doesn't matter if I'm sorted or not.**_

_Oh! That's cool. _

Professor Sprout started talking about what we would be doing these upcoming months and I hunkered down into my notes. After class I asked Jennette,

"Hey, what classes do you have today?"

she smiled, "well, obviously this one mate. But I am taking N.E.W.T level Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, as well as Transfiguration and Charms, I have Charms at 3! and I have Double Transfiguration next, and had Ancient Runes before this and Arithmancy at 2. Extra lunch or study hall today."

"Okay?"

she laughed, "Let me see your schedule! I'll help you know what we'll have together." I handed it to her, "hmmm... lunch today, sorry but I have that with Ryan Gregor, my boyfriend! But other than that mostly Charms, Herbology, and Transfiguration, just not today."

"Okay!"

Arithmancy went as it had on Sunday, it was incredibly easy, Ancient Runes as well, I was ahead as my mother was incredibly good at these subjects so I just read farther ahead in the book, then went and put all my books away in my room, a rather quaint area with pastels everywhere and lace. My taste ran more towards velvets and silks with rich color, but oh well. As I did that my ink bottle splattered on the floor, somehow splattering on my face, hair, and clothes, I quickly cast _scourgify_ on the floors and my clothes, but sighed about my face and hair, and hopped back into the shower, for the second time today.

_Oh MERLIN! Don't let me be late for Potions, do I have my books? Yes. Robes? Check. Supplies? Check. Wand? Che- MY WAND! _

"_Accio_ Iris Waters' wand!"

_Check._ I thought with a smile, and I turned the corner to the Potions Lab, about three corridors away from my rooms, and skidded to a halt, panting.

_**My oh my, doesn't she look delicious, can't you imagine her on top of us with those rosy cheeks and panting so hard? Boun-** ENOUGH! She is my student_. I growled under my breath at my instincts.

"Class, today you will be brewing a potion called The Test of Fate... This potion is highly dangerous, and under no circumstances are you allowed to remove it from this classroom, especially with how abysmally most of you nitwits will do! Am I understood?" I saw a hand raised by a boy, Smith?, in the back, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. "Good. I see we understand each other. Now open your tex-"

"Professor?" I ground my teeth together and sighed,

"Yes, Mr. Smith?" I growled, he paled and his voice sounded shaky as he asked me,

"Wh-What does the po-potion do, Professor Snape?" I sneered, and then looked around the classroom, smirking,

"Would anyone care to enlighten Mr. Smith? N-" I saw, to my surprise, Iris- _Ms. Water's_ hand rise. I raised an eyebrow, but drawled lowly,

"Yes? Ms. Iris Waters? Do _you_ know the purpose of The Test of Fate?"

she nodded, and smiled,

"The Test of Fate uses several strong hallucinogenic ingredients to have the consumer's wildest fantasy become their reality for a period of time. It's called The Test of Fate because it's highly addictive and people have been known to become so delusional they think their fantasy is their future, or their fate, and begin to force their fantasy on others. It was created to use during torture, make the consumer live their dream and bring them back to harsh reality, using the withdrawal to cause a form of mental and physical strain."

I mentally gaped, "very good. Everyone begin."

_**She's so intelligent, and beautiful, can you see her bent to our will, on her back, or her knees...**_I spent the rest of the class watching over students but with my Vampire talking in my ear whispering dirty scenarios into my head, and supplying the images to go along.

**CRACK! **_Splat..._

"Mr. Smith! Ten, no TWENTY points from Gryffindor. Is it not enough that a young woman who wasn't taught at a place of formal education outsmarts you, but you can't read directions well enough to _turn down the heat_. Everyone, put your potions on stasis until tomorrow, and three rolls on the history and ingredients of The Test of Fate." I heard many groans, "_except_ Ms. Waters. Also, Mr. Smith, detention, here, tonight. 8."

_That boy ruined my train of thought.** And what a happy train of thought it was...**_

Diary of Iris Waters

1978

Of no formal education my arse! That Severus Snape, no matter how sexy, will learn that I can outsmart any man on any day! Might as well get to bed, classes start at 8 tomorrow.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Severus/OFC, I do not own any recognizable characters. They belong to respective authors. Oh! And I would like it to be known I really would enjoy knowing what you guys think, so review please? And if you would like to see Severus/Jennette/Iris's schedule for this story I have them.

Rate: M

Diary of Iris Waters

1978

Thursdays... for some reason I despise Thursday. I've been at Hogwarts for a month, and it is again Thursday. The only good part is I have Double Potions at 9, followed by Arithmancy at 11. Lunch and N.E.W.T Transfiguration with Jennette, followed by Ancient Runes and History of Magic. Professor Snap is just becoming more attractive as time passes, he had his nose corrected as well as his teeth, both are now straight and his teeth are white!

Present:

I growled at my reflection in the mirror, _** come now Severus, our little pet likes how we look now, you've noticed how she stares...**_ a smirk crept onto my face, she **did** stare rather often. I cast _Tempus_, I had 1st year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff at 8, N.E.W.T Potions at 9, then 4th year Slytherin and Gryffindor. Lunch would be a blessed respite after that. She also had lunch at that time. _You've memorized her schedule you lovesick fool?_ I grimaced. Good, 7 in the morning sharp said the spell. I left for the Great Hall.

I glanced in the mirror, and yawned,

"Well... off to breakfast, it's Thursday at 7, no one will be up yet. So breakfast in bedclothes it is." I shook my head at the low slung silk sleep pants and tight button up top I'd slept in to night before, a deep green, _oh well, thank god my hair is too dark for me to look like a Christmas doll._ I walked out into the corridor, and slammed straight into...

"Watch where you are going you impertinent brat!" Severus growled at me, dusting himself off without looking up, "THIRTY points fro- Miss-Ms. Waters?" he stumbled as he looked up.

"Professor?" I asked as I glanced up from the floor, I think he grabbed my sleeve as he fell, because I had almost toppled on to his chest, just barely twisting out of the way, and my sleeve had been pulled down to my shoulder roughly enough for two of the buttons to pop off. The shirt was already low and this showed an indecent amount of my chest, looking down I sighed,

"great. _Accio_ buttons." two green buttons flew into my hand,

"Well, Professor, I am sorry I bumped into you, but good morning!" I smiled brightly, _I get to see Severus first thing in the morning!_

"Good morning Miss Waters." he nodded as I adjusted my sleeve to its proper place, the shirt hanging lower, I self consciously trailed my fingers down the line of where the buttons would be, and noticed his eyes followed my hand, then his heavy gaze landed on my exposed flesh as the hand fell,

"P-Professor?" I shakily got out, I could feel heat pooling in my stomach as he watched me. He blinked,

"yes?" I shifted, the heat between my legs at an uncomfortable level,

"Would you like to eat?" _me?_ I uttered, "I- I mean, breakfast, Professor?"

"hmm? Yes, breakfast," he muttered, and tool a step forward, licking his lips as his gaze traveled from the swell of my chest to my neck, one of his hands now on the wall beside my head, arms bent so I could smell him, _divine, was that sage?_ I had to really look up at him, he was a tall man.

She looked like an angel fallen from heaven, big green eyes, torn open shirt, showing delicious sweet skin and her neck off, looking up at me, _**make a move, kiss her! Kiss our mate, you can smell her arousal. She's willing!**_ My creature was leading my body, closer to her, I bent my head, I could taste her sweet breath, and then _she kissed me?_ Her arms went around my neck, my free arm around her waist I could tell she was on her toes. Then I was lost. _Sweet Merlin! She tastes like vanilla._ She moved back slightly, _no..._

"Sev- Prof-?" her lips slightly swollen and eyes dark, chest trembling, fingers curled into my hair, she didn't have the chance to finish a sentence as I stole her lips again.

The hand around her waist found a bit of skin at the hem of her shirt, I stroked her soft skin, feeling a hip, and heard her gasp. I moved my kisses to her neck, _**bite, claim, make ours! **__No! She doesn't know yet. She's not willing._ She pushed my away slightly,

"Breakfast, Professor..." she practically whimpered, I could smell arousal, and the scent of cream and vanilla, I growled,

"Severus." I felt her stomach muscles contract near my thumb, and then the renewed scent of arousal met my senses, my eyes dilated.

"Your legs are trembling, let me help... _Iris_." I took a step back and she stumbled a little, and I took my cloak off, and quickly lifted her up between myself and the wall with my cloak as a cushion against cold and pain, she was now a tad taller and I could feel the heat of her as her legs wrapped around my hips.

_Lemon drops? Why do I smell Le-__** The old coot! Severus, you will be separated if he finds you like this!**_ I growled as I stepped back, holding her up in my arms, _damn_,

"Iris," my voice was thick and dark, "go back to your room and change. Tempus, half past, I will see you at breakfast." she whimpered, I set her down, and took another step back, "go!" I insisted, my voice rough, she ran back into her room,

"And Iris?", she paused, "Detention, tonight, at 9." yet again I could smell the flood of her arousal as she nodded and left.

"Ah! Severus, my dear boy, what makes you so late to breakfast?" he cheerfully spoke.

"I found my mate, Headmaster. Iris Waters." I growled, staring at her door.

"Are you sure?" he inquired. I turned to him,

"Am I _sure_? As sure as the sun rises! **She's meant to be **_**mine.**_" I roared, my creature slipping out. Albus only chuckled.

"I had a feeling. Good that she's so close to your rooms, what was it that you said? 'An insufferable brat less than a meter from my room?', oh my dear boy. How times have changed. Good luck, you will need it."

The rest of breakfast was torture, I could feel his eyes in my back, _good thing Jennette decided to 'sleep in' today. _I chuckled, _probably with Ryan in bed._ An image flashed into my mind, and I outright laughed, gaining a strange look from the others around me. _That was almost me. Oh lord._ I left breakfast early, with just enough time to go back to... bed.

Roughly thirty minuted later I came out of the shower, Severus's name still fresh on my lips, and decided to dress up a little, I picked a lower white shirt of a fine silk, and a velvet vest paired with my plain black school skirt and robes, spelled my hair into jeweled clips to hold one side off my neck, and added slight touches of makeup, blush, mascara and eyeshadow smudged into my lashes, and chap stick. _Perfect_ I giggled.

"_Tempus_. Okay, quarter till. Off to class."

A/N: Please review! Next chapter will either be in a couple days or sooner depending on reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Severus/OFC, I do not own any recognizable characters. They belong to respective authors. Oh! And I would like it to be known I really would enjoy knowing what you guys think, so review please? And if you would like to see Severus/Jennette/Iris's schedule for this story I have them. Oh and sorry it's been forever. I have been distracted lately.

Rate: M

Diary of Iris Waters

1978

Oh my lord... Detention? Well... I'm off!

P.S. He KISSED me...

Present:

I was blushing profusely as I knocked on the door to the Potions Lab. It was 8:55. As I stood there time ticked away, and Severus didn't come. I cast _Tempus_

"Hmmm... 9:05" I whispered, a little let down, and slowly I slide to the ground. I was really beginning to worry... _Has Severus forgotten about me? Was it just a momentary weakness on his part to kiss me back? _I felt tears begin to pool in my eyes. I furiously blinked my eyes. I set my head on my knees and wrapped my arms around myself. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

With Severus a couple hours earlier:

My pants have been tight all day and my thirst has been unbearable. _I need to feed before I see her!_ I wrote an old friend of mine, a woman who knew of my secret, and had no trouble offering her services...

"Hello Severus." A tall blonde woman was leaning against my door frame, she was curvy and had a seductive smile,

"Anne, welcome. Please, come in." I said quietly, and she let out a laugh,

"Oh, Severus, love becomes you! What do you need a half succubus for? I can smell her all over you," I growled,

"She doesn't know. She's innocent Anne. She's coming tonight, I'm going to explain it, but I can't hurt her. I will in my condition. I'm starving, let me feed, Anne." She took a step forward,

"Oh, Severus..."

"Anne, let me feed... Please Anne..." I looked at her beseechingly, "Don't let me hurt her. Don't let me hurt Iris." Anne sighed, and leaned in, she placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Severus, you asked, _**come to me**_."

I woke hours later, the sheets covered half my body, and my arms wrapped around Anne, feeling mostly satiated, _I feel safe to be around Iris now_. I wrapped both arms around Anne,

"Anne, may I feed now?" She moaned slightly,

"Mmm, Severus, you're a monster in bed." She pushed her hair off her neck, "But do feed." I bent and pressed my lips to her neck,

"Anne..." she gasped as my fangs slide in. As I finished feeding she sighed, and sat up,

"Blood Replenishing Potion? And a shower." I nodded and whispered an

"_accio _potion" and handed it to her.

"In fact, just for fun, Severus, _**shower with me!**_"

"Anne!" I growled, my feet already rising to follow her, _**Severus, resist her, Iris would be angry we slept with the wench once. Not to mention twice!**_ As I passed through the living room I saw the clock, half past nine, _half past nine? IRIS!_ I abruptly turned on my heel, taking long strides to the door,

"Anne, shower. I expect you to be gone when I return."

"oh Severus..." I heard her whisper sadly.

Present:

I am fully crying now. In a month of watching Severus and slowly getting to know him I had fallen almost in love with him. His favorite color was red, he loved long walks at dusk around the lake, his favorite food was actually a simple sweet biscuit. He loved black coffee. Hated tea. I sniffle as I rise,

"_Tempus, _almost half past nine... I'm going back." I turn on my heel, _I won't be such a fool again Severus. No man like you could want a woman like me. _As I leave towards my rooms, I see a beautiful blonde woman walking out of the teacher's rooms next to mine,

"Hello! Would you mind telling me who's quarters those are? I'm a student here, I have the rooms to the left, would you like to come in?"

"Well, sure dear. Do you have some tea? I'm Anne. Oh! Those are Severus's rooms! I'm sorry I look so dreadful I just showered quickly."

"oh.. Well Anne you are more than welcome to uses my rooms to clean up if you'd like. I can make you some tea as well."

"That would be lovely dear!" I gestured Anne into my rooms, and directed her to the showers. I called a house elf, and ordered some tea. And sat down on couch in my living room waiting for Anne to finish, when I heard a roar.

"I wonder what that was..." I jumped as the house elf popped in,

"oh! Bitsy! You surprised me! Thank you for the tea my dear." I said as I took the tea with a smile, and I heard Anne leave the bathroom,

"Just in time Anne! Here's your tea," I handed her a cup, "please go sit over the-" _knock knock_ "-re. I'll go get that." I briskly walked to the door, and looked through the peep hole, _Severus?!, _I took a deep breath, turned on my heel, and walked to the living room,

"So, how do you know Professor Snape?"

"Oh, well, we're... very good friends, if you know what I mean. We met in school." She said with a wink, "who was at the door dearie?" I smiled at her,

"Just... someone I thought I used to know." She smiled sadly at me,

"Ah, a boy?" I nodded, "It get's easier dearie, what's your name? After all you've done for me! And I don't even know your name!" I gave a small laugh,

"Oh, my name is Iris, Iris Waters." We talked a little longer, with me realizing that this beautiful woman was obviously in love with Severus. Since their 3rd year. _I have no chance..._

A/N: You know... a great way to keep an author writing, review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER

So if you haven't noticed I'm trying to make Iris's character flaw to be she is innocent, and jumps to conclusions! And is a little too suspicious. And **slight spoiler** Anne (Aun) is kind of going to be the devil's advocate! So, PLEASE review. I am actually writing this chapter so soon because I got a review.

The same night as Ch. 4 with Severus:

Damn! I could smell her come to the door. I could smell Anne too. She was inside, with _my_ Iris. I rested my weight against the wall as I waited for Anne, or Iris, to come out.

Anne was first.

"Hello my dear." she looked at me with a smirk,

"Severus, I can't believe you left that girl waiting. I doubt you'll get her back now, she is very set into her way of thinking. A rather gullible young lady, who tends to jump to conclusions. She thinks we're in a relationship. Well, she isn't far off. You did sleep with me." I growled and jumped at her,

"Ah, ah ah, Severus. Remember, you _asked_, you _**begged**_." my knees went weak. I shook my head,

"I want my mate!" I again heard Anne's tinkling laugh,

"And Severus, you won't get her. You hurt her." she paused at my moan of pain, "so come with me, I'll satisfy you, feed you, Severus, I love you." I spat at her feet,

"You're incapable of love." she sighed,

"Severus, you're the man who forgot about his mate because you were too busy in bed with me. She found me right after I got out of the shower, I was just leaving your rooms," I let out a broken sob, and fell to my knees.

"Good bye Severus."

Friday Morning, Diary of Iris Waters

I can't believe I fell for that! It must have been a mistake. Just a moment of weakness on Severus's part. I'm not unattractive, and my blouse was torn open. He came to visit me at 10. An hour past the appointed time, I'm sure it was to tell me it was all a mistake and he loves Anne. I just won't bother him anymore. Severus, Professor Snape, deserves a beautiful woman like Anne. Besides... He's a bastard for doing that to me. I'm so glad I don't have potions until late this afternoon, maybe I can plead a headache... Oh! I'm crying on the page... I have class. Good bye!


End file.
